


The Things You Do To Me

by Wealthywetsunny



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: The Deputy has Joseph Seed in her sights. Watching as his followers run off to carry out some absurd order. Leaving him all alone. Unprotected. The perfect moment to pay him a surprise visit.





	The Things You Do To Me

The Deputy lined up the sight of her rifle with Joseph’s head. She couldn’t hear him, though seeing him throw his arms wide open and smile in such a loving manner made her feel certain that he was speaking reverently.

She could almost hear his voice, if she thought about it hard enough, closed her eyes to blot out the visuals she was getting on him and his flock. Strong. Smooth. Lilting. So much power behind each of his words. No wonder his people followed blindly the way they did.

Her body leaned forward as she saw the cultists cheer through her scope. They walked away from The Father. Hopping into cars and onto ATVs, leaving their prophet all alone. Maybe Joseph was wrong. She wasn’t here to pull them apart and put a bullet between his eyes. Maybe his God really wanted her to pay him a visit.

She scaled down from the sniper’s nest she was hiding in. The power she felt behind strutting onto Joseph’s compound with no one there to stop her was toxic. Made her feel invincible. She continued on the path to Joseph’s church. Weaving through pristine white painted buildings and crates with Eden’s Gate insignia.

As funny as it seemed, her first instinct was to raise her fist up to the church doors, readying to knock. His brothers already saw her like a dirty sinner. Why make it worse by foregoing basic politeness? Before her hand could make contact with the knarled wood, she heard slow footsteps behind her.

It made her spin. She tried to hold up her rifle as she turned around. But the tip of her gun was held in a firm grasp by none other than Joseph Seed. He offered a soft smile like she was one of his followers who already agreed to stand by him to the end.

Had it been John she would have expected some snarky reply. Jacob; and there would have been that straight-laced calmness which would hit her psyche, along with a song to make her mind numb and compliant. Joseph was so much more different than his brothers. She didn’t brace herself for the kind words and looks he gifted her with. All things she surely didn’t deserve after the hell she reigned down upon his project. Yet here Joseph was. Completely willing to forgive her.

“Deputy. Last I heard you were up in the mountains. Now you stand before me when I’m alone and in need of company.” A chuckle escaped his parted lips. “How can you still believe that God does not have some ultimate plan for you and me?”

She was left breathless by his words. Still shocked by how he wasn’t mad. Or even scared. Rook knew the reputation she built, it made people tremble and run the other way. She cleared her throat and raised her chin to gain some semblance of authority. Even if she was four inches shorter than him. She was a deputy after all. She was supposed to be in control. “How can you still believe that I’m not here to destroy what you’ve made? To shoot you dead and end it all.” She took a step forward, pulling the gun over her shoulder. “I’d be doing a service for so many. A lot of people want you dead.”

He still gave her a patient smile and closed the rest of the distance she left between them. “Look at you Child. Standing in front of me with ragged breaths and dilated pupils. I don’t see hostility in your eyes.” He held up a single finger, drawing it along her jaw. “No. I see your desires, your hopes, and dreams.” Her breath was sucked in when he fully brought both his hands up to hold her cheeks.

“Look at you,” he cooed in a soft whisper. His nose brushed hers. She bit her lip, and in what she hoped to be a warning tone, whispered back at him, “Joseph. Please.” At this point, she wasn’t sure what she was begging for.

He moaned lightly. “You have no idea what you do to me. The thoughts that go through my head. You drive me towards temptation.” His hands stroked down her shoulders until the gun clattered on the floor. “God is testing me. Watching down on us and judging us at this moment.”

She nodded but didn’t really take his words into account. Pulling him with her, she moved back to let the church doors swing open. His focus was entirely on her. Each move she made was being calculated by a man who was basically a God by the way he was revered.

Clumsily she stumbled back, letting herself fall. Reveling in the way she saw his eyes widen in surprise. When they reached the ground with a rough grunt coming from her lips Joseph laughed and leaned his head on her collarbone. He kissed the top edges of the wrath tattoo that was visible.

“Child, tell me what I must do to make more noises like that come from you.” His head tipped backward to look to the heavens. With Joseph looming over her, the light from one of the stained glass windows spilling over his shirtless frame, she was ready to start worshipping him.

Quickly her hands moved to his belt. Lips ghosting over the patch of skin she made visible when she unbuttoned his jeans. Joseph kept his hands behind his back, kneeling over her. “It must get tiring Joseph,” she pulled him out, lowering his underwear. “Having to take care of everyone. Always being the leader. Never having anyone to watch over you. Maybe you should let someone take care of you in the way you deserve.”

She used her tongue and toyed with his slit. His cock was bobbing enthusiastically in front of her. Joseph kept himself composed. As if he was still thinking he could get out of this clean of sin. But considering the man had lust carved onto his body made her sure he wouldn’t be able to resist. Her hands worked over his now hardened cock. And finally, he let out a moan. It was barely audible, even when everything was so quiet. He mumbled a prayer right after. The small sound he gave made her double her efforts.

She knew it was sloppy. Fast and not at all like lovers. This was quick, she didn’t need anyone walking in on them. She kept teasing, making Joseph’s hand appear on the back of her head. He pushed her down his length, hips thrusting up. He gasped. The show of strength from a usual gentle man made her thighs shake.

His hips kept thrusting until his cock nudged the back of her throat. It made her gag. Her throat constricted and tightened around him. That did him in. Created a vice-like grip on his cock. His seed, too hot and bitter, spilled on her tongue.

She pulled back gasping.

Joseph leaned down to her ear and tugged on the lobe with his teeth.

“You’ve got no idea what you do to me. No idea sweetness.”


End file.
